Dulce Amor
by Malorum55
Summary: El amor de nuestros protagonistas es muy hermoso y harán todo lo que está en sus manos para estar juntos nuevamente. Todo esto será narrado por la criatura más inocente. One-Shot (Sonamy).


Hola a todos. Espero que les guste este Fanfic desde la perspectiva de Cheese. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **Dulce Amor**

 **Inicio POV Cheese.**

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao, chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao; chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao, chao, chao chao: chao chao. – chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao, chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao, chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao, chao chao, chao chao.

\- ¡Chao chao chao! – chao chao chao chao chao, chao; chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao. Chao chao. Chao chao chao.

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao, _"Chao chao chao chao"._

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao. _"¿chao chao chao?"_. Chao chao chao chao, chao chao, chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao, chao chao chao. – chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao.

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao, chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao chao. – chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao, chao, chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao. – chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao, chao: "chao chao chao".

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao. – Chao chao, chao chao. Chao chao chao.

\- ¡Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao! – Chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao.

\- ¡¿Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao?! – Chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao. "¿chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao"?

Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao. Chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao; chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- ¡CHAAAAOOO! – Chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao: _"chao chao chao"_.

Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao, chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao , chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao, chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao, chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao.

Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. "chao chao chao chao chao". Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao; chao chao chao, chao.

\- Chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao.

\- Chao chao chao chao. – Chao chao chao chao chao.

 **Fin POV Cheese.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este bello fanfic… el cual solo podrán entender aquellos que sepan el idioma Chao. **XD XD XD XD** No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

 **Sin más, les deseo un feliz día de los inocentes (28 de diciembre 2015).**


End file.
